


More Than My Hometown

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Break Up, F/F, F/M, First Love, Flynn is Reggie’s Sister, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Makeup, Miscommunication, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Rekindled Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: There’s a country song called More Than My Hometown, where the girl he’s singing about is leaving for the big city and he can’t bring himself to go with her, because he loves her but he loves his home more. So here’s my take on the after of that with Nick and Reggie.The whole crew grew up in a small town, and Nick and Reggie date junior and senior year, but when Reggie is moving to another state with the band to take a chance at stardom, Nick can’t go with him.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Reggie was used to goodbyes. Except for his band mates, people always left him. His grandparents died, his parents abandoned him, and every girl he ever dated couldn’t handle the broken pieces that he tried to hold together once the excitement of dating a future rock star wore off.

But Nick had been different. Nick _stayed_. Through two years of second guessing and panic attacks, Nick never let Reggie feel anything less than loved. Even when Nick took over his father’s gym, he always made time for Reggie and always made sure he was at the band’s gigs. But when the band finally made it, Nick said he couldn’t go with him.

“Nick, baby, I can’t do it without you.” Reggie said, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Nick held Reggie’s hands tightly, not wanting to let go but knowing he would need to, “I’m sorry, love. But this is my home. I can’t leave it behind.”

“ _You_ are my home.” Reggie admitted, the tears slipping down.

“Please don’t cry, love.” Nick wrapped his arms around the taller boy, letting his boyfriend follow suit. “If you ever come back, I’ll be right here.”

“You know I can’t come back here. This town hurts too much.” Nick did know that. His grandparents died here, the only family he was close to. This is where his parents split up and both of them left Reggie behind, after years of fighting with him and each other, no one ever making it out without getting busted and bruised. This place held a lot of pain for Reggie. But it held a lot of good things, too.

“Don’t say that.” Nick pleaded. “We met here. We fell in love here. All of your friends are from here. Your sister will still be here.”

“But my friends are coming with me.” Reggie whispered. “You aren’t.”

They tried to talk every day after that. But then the music got busier, with rehearsals and gigs, and they realized long distance wasn’t going to work, so even though it hurt them both, they called it off. Reggie hoped every day that Nick was happy. He tried not to think about him too much, cause even three years down the line it hurt too much. When their new tour schedule was put out, Reggie noticed one small difference between the public schedule and the one the band was given. The public one was all big cities in each of the fifty states, but theirs had an extra show, back home.

“We’re going home?” Reggie blurted out the next time he saw Julie.

She smiled, “Yeah. Didn’t you hear? It’s a small show, I guess Willie got a special request for us to perform at a wedding. He won’t tell me who’s getting married though. He even said they sent him a song they wanted us to perform.”

Reggie wouldn’t admit it, but he hoped it wasn’t Nick. As much as he wanted Nick to be happy, he didn’t want the first time they saw each other again to be at the blonde’s wedding.

They played through a lot of shows before they made it home. A week before the gig, Reggie could barely contain his anxiety to see their friends again. Carrie and her girlfriend, Julie’s best friend, Flynn, Dylan, and Nick. Willie had gone with the band, acting as their manager and coordinator, though really he just went so he could be with Alex. Reggie was happy for Alex when Willie agreed to come along, but they tried not to act too lovey around him at first, because they knew he still missed Nick. Flynn was torn between staying and going, but as much as she loved Julie, she was in love with Carrie and had stayed with her. None of them ever begrudged her of that. They had weekly video chats with her, but Reggie missed his sister. Their bus pulled into town early in the morning, but when it stopped, Reggie could see his sister standing there with a sign.  _ “Welcome back to your old haunt, Phantoms.” _ He bounded down the stairs of the bus before the driver was completely finished parking, eliciting a panicked groan from Julie and a laugh from the guys. Flynn barely had time to move the sign out of the way before Reggie was throwing his arms around her and lifting her off the ground. “Big brother!” She squealed, “Mom and dad were so excited to hear that you’d be making the wedding!”

“Wait- Are you and Carrie-“

“Yup!” She cut him off, holding out her hand to show the pretty diamond ring on her finger. “I asked Willie not to tell you so it would be a surprise, but it was so hard to keep it secret on our calls!”

Reggie spun her around again with renewed enthusiasm. “Yes! I’m so excited.”

“Actually, Reg, I was wondering if you wanted to be my best man?” Flynn asked with a hesitant smile.

Reggie’s mouth dropped open, “Not Julie?”

Julie laughed brightly, “You’re her big brother! Of course she wants you.” Flynn grinned at her best friend.

“Jules will be a bridesmaid, but I want you beside me, Reg.”

Reggie didn’t have the heart to argue anymore, but he wished Flynn would have dropped the bomb on him that he’d be walking the procession with Nick, who was taking the part of Carrie’s best man, before the ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2

The day of Flynn and Carrie’s wedding was the same day they came to town. After getting off the bus, it was a whirlwind of activity since none of them brought decent enough clothes to wear for a wedding, with the exception of Julie. They only had their performing clothes and their lay back clothes for time off. They had ten hours before the wedding, the first three spent at a clothing store Flynn owned, and then they went searching through the town, trying to spot as many differences as they could. At one point, Reggie was frozen, standing in front of Nick’s gym. Flynn noticed before the others did, probably because she was the only one that hadn’t left town, pulling him away with a sad but hopeful smile. A group of teenagers that had just been kids when they left saw them, begging for autographs. The band signed with huge grins, appreciating every second with their new fans in their old home.

Then it was time for the wedding. Flynn waited until Reggie was dressed and ready to tell him about Nick. She poked her head around the door to look at him, “So, you know how you walk down with Carrie’s best person?”

“Yeah?” Reggie raised an eyebrow, uncertainty creeping up on him.

Flynn thrust the door open, Nick standing just behind her on the other side. Reggie forgot how to breath, every ounce of air in his lungs feeling like it was sucked out. He figured Nick would still look good, but he looked better than Reggie could have imagined, and Reggie couldn’t keep himself from staring. His blonde hair as shaggy as ever still looked like it caught the light. His hazel eyes were still the most breathtaking jewels Reggie had ever seen. And his suit fit perfectly, showing off his muscles. But, he belatedly noticed that Nick didn’t seem to be doing much better, his eyes were wide and his mouth hanging slightly open. Flynn had dressed Reggie in a dark suit, refusing to slick his hair back in his signature style, so it fell in soft waves off to the side. Flynn looked back and forth between them before just clapping her hands together hard. They both shook their heads, refocusing. “I probably should’ve mentioned to both of you who you’d be walking with...” Flynn paused for a second before pushing Nick into the room, “Y’all can talk for a minute.” And she pulled the door shut.

“Uh,” Reggie blinked. He knew Nick stayed home, but he never stopped to think he’d see the love of his life in the two days he’d be back. “I hope you’ve been doing okay.”

“Yeah,” Nick smiled slightly, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Dylan has been helping at the gym. We have an apartment together.”

Reggie’s heart broke. He had suspected back in the day that Dylan had a thing for Nick, but he didn’t expect to come back to find them dating. “That’s great.” Reggie forced a smile, “I’m happy for you.” Before Nick could reply, Reggie pushed the door open and left the room.

Reggie tried to avoid eye contact with Nick and Dylan throughout the ceremony, not wanting to see the love they shared now. So he didn’t see the hurt in Nick’s eyes or the anger in Dylan’s, instead focusing on his sister’s vows.

At the reception, the band noticed that the girls didn’t invite anyone younger than them to the event, but they were set to play three songs before the DJ would take over, the first being the song that Flynn wrote for Carrie, followed by their number one hit to get the crowd really moving after the brides dance. When it was time for their third song, Julie and Luke insisted they play _Blonde Beauty_ , to Reggie’s dismay. He had written that song about Nick, and they knew that. Not wanting to start a scene on his sister’s big day, he got into position to play it. This song was released as a single right after they made it big, just before Nick and Reggie had decided to call off their relationship. Reggie looked up long enough to catch Nick’s eyes widen as the song started, and then he turned to watch Flynn and Carrie. He started the vocals of the only song that he sang on his own in their career.

“ _ A blonde beauty walks this way _

_ A light I can see any time of day _

_ Your eyes say you’re dangerous _

_ Your smile says it too _

_ But it’s a risk I would take _

_ Just to get close to you _

_ A blonde beauty the world needs to know _

_ A soul that has more love than any could show _

_ I’m not someone with a chance _

_ But I’ll still ask you to dance _

_ I’m too far gone _

_ Hanging off the limb _

_ Time to pay penance _

_ For all of my sins _

_ A blonde beauty that will break my heart  _

_ Something I knew right from the start _

_ When we first met _

_ I never thought I'd say it yet _

_ But we make magic _

_ And all I hear is static _

_ So listen to my love ring through the speakers _

_ I can feel my defenses slowly getting weaker _

_ A blonde beauty _

_ A blonde beauty _

_ A blonde beauty that brightens my winter days _

_ A blonde beauty that make me want to scream and say _

_ I love you my blonde beauty” _

The song ended and Reggie didn’t have the strength to look at the man that inspired the song, making himself busy with putting his bass away after they bowed to the crowd. He immediately set about helping Alex shuttle his drums back to the bus, ignoring the concerned expressions the taller blonde was shooting his way. Alex had been the only one to point out that the song may have been a bad choice. When the drums were packed, Alex pulled Reggie behind the bus, “Are you okay?”

Reggie huffed a laugh, but Alex could see the tears in his eyes, “They just made me sing a love song I wrote for my ex in front of him and his boyfriend. I’m _great_.” Reggie gave the best smile he could muster, before it died out and he fell into Alex’s chest, sobbing. Alex wrapped his arms around him, holding him steady. Alex wasn’t sure how long he held his best friend. Willie had come out looking for them, but when he caught sight of them Alex waved him off. And Willie understood. He had been worried when he heard the song, too. Eventually the tears stopped, and Reggie felt good enough to go back inside. Alex stuck as close to him as he could, with the ghosts of their past hovering around to talk to the band. The DJ was playing music as they moved around the reception, Flynn grabbed Reggie’s hand, pulling him onto the dance floor. Just as Reggie was starting to loosen up, an old T-Pain song came on and he saw Carrie drag Nick onto the floor.

The thoughts that went through Reggie’s head as he watched Nick dance to  _ Buy U a Drank  _ were decidedly  _ not  _ appropriate.


	3. Chapter 3

Halfway through the DJ’s playlist, Reggie went outside for some air. The reception hall was across the street from an old playground, and Reggie missed playing there. He sat on a swing, kicking his legs off the ground, and as he moved higher and higher, he closed his eyes and let his head hang back.

_ “Whoa, that feels surreal.” He laughed, skidding himself to a stop as the blonde boy leaned into his space, grabbing the swing chains. _

_ “I told you so. Don’t you trust me?” Nick grinned. _

_ “Of course I do,” Without a second thought, Reggie leaned up from the swing, placing a quick kiss on Nick’s lips. Their first kiss. _

Reggie shook his head as he skidded to a stop on the swing. “Being back here feels surreal.” He whispered into the wind.

“Shouldn’t you have expected that?” Reggie snapped his head up to see the same blonde standing in front of him. “You haven’t been here for three years, Reg. Things were bound to feel different when you came back. Even though some things stayed the same.”

“Yeah, I know. I don’t think I let myself think about missing home.” Reggie couldn’t look Nick in the eye. But Nick dropped into the swing next to him, so Reggie kept his gaze straight ahead.

“You remember our first date? It was here.” Nick’s voice was soft, and Reggie almost wanted to cry because he missed to so much.

“I remember.” He was thankful his voice didn’t crack. “Why are you bringing that up?”

Nick’s eyes stared up at the night sky, shining with unshed tears, “Because I still love you, Reggie. And I regret not going with you. I’ve lost count of how many times I wanted to buy a ticket to LA just so I could be with you.”

Reggie laughed sadly, “Wouldn’t your boyfriend have a problem with that?”

“Boyfriend?” Reggie turned to see the blonde’s face scrunched up in confusion, “I don’t have a boyfriend. I haven’t dated anyone since you.”

“But- Dylan-“

Understanding donned on Nick’s face, “You mean because I said we lived together?” Reggie nodded, “Reg, Dylan is in love with Kayla. They just haven’t gotten a place together yet. He’s straight, how did you not know that?” Nick started laughing, “He used to crush on Flynn back in high school.”

“Flynn?” Reggie laughed, “As in, my very gay sister?” Nick nodded, his smile making Reggie’s stomach fill with butterflies all over again. “I’ve really missed you, Nick.”

“I’ve missed you, too, Reg.” The dark haired boy reached over, so slowly, taking the blonde’s hand.

“Do you want to- maybe- try again?” Reggie’s voice cracked, afraid that maybe Nick didn’t miss him enough. Afraid of having his heart broken again. A pit opened in his stomach when the blonde pulled his hand away and his heart dropped into it. Reggie closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry. He pulled his hand back, gripping the chains, until he felt two hands close around his. He looked up into the hazel eyes that still made his heart skip a beat.

“Don’t you trust me?” Nick asked, smiling and teary eyed.

“Of course I do.” Reggie answered, and the blonde leaned down to kiss the love of his life.

“When is the band set to leave again?” Nick asked as he pulled away.

“We’ll be in town tomorrow, and then have to go to Boise tomorrow night for a show the day after.” Reggie answered, his brow furrowing.

“I need to pack then.” Nick grinned, stealing another kiss. “I’m not letting you go this time.”

“But- the gym, don’t you need-“ Nick shook his head, interrupting.

“Dylan can handle it. He’s basically been adopted into my family, and he’s been working with me for two years. They can handle it if I take off, at least for a little while. I’ll follow you on your tour, and when you go home we can sit down and talk about everything.” Nick squeezed Reggie’s hands, “I can’t lose you again, Reg.”

“You never lost me.” Reggie laughed wetly, “Every interview we’ve done, when they asked why I was the only one that wasn’t dating, I told them to listen to  _ Blonde Beauty _ , because it was still my love story.” A song occurred to Reggie, and he grabbed Nick’s hand, pulling him back to the reception hall. Reggie quickly talked to the brides, getting permission before he sat on the stage with an acoustic guitar. “Hi, everybody. Uh, I wanted to sing a song I wrote for someone really special to me.” Julie ran up, her keyboard still set up on stage, after he whispered an answer to her, she got into position. Reggie cleared his throat, “This is for the only person that’s ever fallen in love with me exactly the way I am, and the only person I’ve ever loved with everything I have.”

_ “ Friendly strangers on the phone _

_ Tell me how to get through _

_ Once upon we fell in love _

_ Tell me how to talk to you _

_ My world feels like it’s ending _

_ Lost in a see of empty faces _

_ I don’t know what to look for _

_ Since you once filled my empty spaces _

_ Neither of us will reach out again _

_ Pained by the past we once knew _

_ For once upon a time _

_ I fell in love with you _

_ Now those once loving looks _

_ Have turned to longing glances _

_ I wish I could pick up the phone _

_ Press send and take my chances _

_ If I could call out to you _

_ Would answer my call _

_ If I would come to you _

_ Would you let me fall _

_ Fall in love with you all over again _

_ Give me your heart to hold _

_ To say the words I’ve long ago meant _

_ If I love you was what you were told _

_ Would you take me all the same _

_ Your pain is my pain _

_ Your smile is my weakness _

_ It’s still just as dangerous _

_ As the day that we met _

_ From kisses on swing sets _

_ To the words playing in my headset _

_ Just give me one chance _

_ And let’s start anew _

_ Once upon a time _

_ I fell in love with you too” _

Everyone was clapping, but Reggie couldn’t pay attention to anyone else, his eyes locked on Nick’s. Reggie set the guitar aside, walking back to the blonde he still loved. Dozens of eyes were set on them in the small hall, but they just stared at each other. “I love you, Nick. I never stopped. I never will stop. All I want in my life is you and my music. I can’t have one without the other, even with the success we’ve had, it’s hollow without you.”

Nick took Reggie’s hands in his, “I’m coming with you this time, Reg. I love you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Nick followed through on his promise. He stayed with Reggie through the rest of the tour, and when they made it back to the house he shared with his band mates in LA, they sat down to talk about their relationship. They fell back into their old relationship so easily, it was like no time had passed, so Reggie told Nick that if he wanted to, he could move in with them, too. He had to go home long enough to sit down with his dads and pack, but Reggie barely had time to start missing him before he was in the bassist’s arms again. And when they rolled back into town a year later, no one was surprised that they were in town to get married. Flynn was Reggie’s Maid of Honor, and Alex his groomsman, while Nick had Carrie and Dylan, who laughed every time someone mentioned that Reggie thought he dated Nick. _The Phantoms_ gained a guitarist, and Reggie gained a husband, all thanks to his little sister.


End file.
